Caerás en mis redes
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Karamatsu es el rey demonio mantis-religiosa que lleva una larga relación de amante con el demonio Ichimatsu quien se niega a aceptar sus sentimientos ¿Qué medidas tomara el rey para que su amado acepte lo inevitable? AUAkumaRider- KaraIchi. Lemon. OS


Hola mis amados lectores ando inspirada. Vi un conjunto de imágenes y una historia vino a mí, ojala les guste.

 **Discraimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen son de Akatsuka-sensei.

 **YYY —** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

` _Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos

 _/Pensamientos/_

 _Es texto que está escrito en papel_

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales explicitas. Es para mayores de 18 años.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

Estaba en el piso envuelto en sudor, totalmente adolorido gimiendo de placer. Estaba babeando, sonrojado y con lágrimas en los ojos por todo el asunto.

Su amante lo alzo brutalmente para doblarlo en una L invertida tomarlo de los brazos para jalarlo hasta tras para que sus cuerpos chocaran violentamente, penetrándolo con una fuerza que lo tenía sacudiendo su cabeza. Entraba y sacaba su pene tan fuerte y profundo que tenía una cosa segura: le iba a tener gateando después. Incluso lo estaba lastimando de los brazos y solo podía gemir su nombre rogando por más, hasta que de una violenta sacudida su amante termino haciéndolo terminar a él también por todo el piso. Su sensual compañero no parecía estar cerca de acabar, pero luego de 12 horas continuas de sexo salvaje, incluso su cuerpo demoniaco le pedía un descanso. Lo que como siempre, el lado amable –poco común en demonios poderosos como él- de su pareja parecía entender, saliendo de él y evitando que callera cargándolo al estilo princesa para devolverlos a la cama, no recuerda ni cuando rayos es que terminaron haciéndolo de pie en el medio de la habitación. Su brusco favorito le da un beso raspándole con las fauces de insecto que a veces le salen durante los momentos calientes como este, se siente terriblemente bien cuando pasea esas cosas en zonas sensibles de su piel.

─Tomate un descanso _my honey_ y en cuanto estés listo podríamos seguir.

Dice mientras se dedica a darle mimos y besitos húmedos aleatoriamente.

─ ¿En algún punto no tendrás que ir a supervisar algo o alguna mierda de esas?

─Mis súbditos saben que cuanto estoy contigo más les vale no interrumpirme por algo que podrían solucionar sin mí.

─A veces suenas como a todo un rey de pacotilla para mí.

─Que bueno que mis súbditos no piensen así o hace tiempo me habrían asesinado.

─Lo han intentado por ciento cincuenta años pero eres demasiado difícil de matar.

─No por nada soy _the King_.

─Yo también tengo ganas de matarte cuando eres tan doloroso.

─No sueles quejarte por eso en la cama, de hecho en el sexo me pides que sea en extremo brusco. Creo que a este paso se me acabaran las ideas.

─Lo haces sonar como si yo fuera un demente que te pide cosas raras. Dentro de ti y debajo de toda esa mierda hay un sádico reprimido, es por eso que sé que tú disfrutas de toda esta mierda. No por nada hemos sido amantes tantos años.

─Me gustaría que dejaras de usar ese término tan cruel, suena a que juegas con mi pobre corazón.

─Entonces ¿Cómo le gustaría a su majestad para que no le doliera mi forma de expresarme respecto a que llevamos cogiendo cinco años?

─No lo sé. Tal vez, noviazgo o relación. Pareja, l _ove_.

Ichimatsu que quedó callado mientras miraba al demonio a sus ojos, esos ojos a veces rojos otras azules que tanto lo someten y se espanta. Una parte de él se siente tan contento al escuchar estas palabras pero otra no tanto. Es cierto que se llevan acostando años y que por lo menos de parte del demonio Ichimatsu esto ha sido una relación exclusiva pues no se mete con nadie más, nunca se esperó ni por un segundo que el rey demonio insecto lo tendría en este concepto.

─ ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?

─Bueno para ser sinceros pensé que nosotros solo nos acostábamos. Nunca vi que esto fuera una relación seria.

Karamatsu suspiro derrotado. ¿Cuántas veces no le ha dicho que lo quiere? Seguramente cree que les habla bonito a todos con los que se acuesta, pero lleva cinco años siendo un amante comprometido pues esto va en serio para Kara quien ya no es promiscuo y este pequeño demonio encantador solo tienta su paciencia.

─Ichimatsu, llevamos en esto cinco años. Siempre te quedas aquí o yo me quedo en tu casa, nos vemos diario y hay veces que nuestros encuentros no terminan en sexo. Te digo lo perfecto que eres y lo mucho que me gustas, todo el tiempo. Te doy un trato especial, esto es una relación exclusiva y no tengo sexo con nadie más casi desde que esto inició ¿Aun dudas de que sea una relación formal? Te tratan bien en mis terrenos por la relación que mantienes conmigo, todos mis súbditos te dicen " _Bocchan_ " * o incluso algunos te dicen " _my lord_ " y son conscientes de lo que siento por ti al grado que hacen ciertas concesiones durante tu estadía para que no sea incómodo para ti, pues entienden que el mundo de los demonio-insecto a veces es demasiado… amm… intimidante para los demás ¿Aun dudas de todo esto? No entiendo como no lo notaste.

─Bien supongo porque nuestra relación no inicio precisamente de un modo muy convencional.

─Está bien entiendo esa parte de la historia donde nos conocimos no fue muy romántica pero por lo demás creo que somos una pareja muy funcional.

─ ¿Una relación funcional? Parece que se te olvido como pasaron las cosas. Yo te conocí hace cinco años porque eras el amante de Osomatsu desde hacia seis meses, con quien yo había estado saliendo tres meses. Tú si sabias que tu relación no era exclusiva por lo que te acostaste con muchas… personas y yo cuando descubrí todo vine a conocerte. Terminamos acostándonos entre nosotros, yo por venganza y tú porque quisiste o porque te seduje. Con el paso de las semanas, los dos terminamos nuestra relación sexual con Osomatsu para mantener esta que tenemos ahora. Creí que solo cambiamos de amante.

─Las cosas no pasaron así al menos de mi parte. Osomatsu era mi amante y en ese tiempo tenía la costumbre de comérmelos luego del sexo, ya sabes por el asunto de la mantis religiosa demoniaca que soy, sin embargo no lo hice con él de esta forma porque no es de mi especie, lo que logro hacer que le tuviera cierto cariño, ya sabes como si me acostara con un amigo. Todo el asunto de no comerse al amante era nuevo y por eso no fui exclusivo con él, para poder seguir comiendo amantes; aun así pensé que lo mío con él era especial hasta que te conocí. Eras la cosa más linda y perfecta que he visto hasta ahora. Tan vulnerable y al mismo tiempo peligroso, todo en ti era fuertemente atrayente y encantador. Termine por ceder ante tu propuesta y que me sedujeras, mas por que se me antojo, o venganza, fue porque me gustaste más que nadie desde el momento en que te vi. Al menos ese es mi lado de la historia, y por eso una vez terminamos nuestra relación con Osomatsu, es que me dedique a esta que tengo contigo. Incluso deje de aparearme con mis rivales antes de devorarlos, ahora solo los como luego de vencerlos, ya sabes por todo el asunto de seguir siendo el más fuerte de los demonios por aquí y _the King_.

Ichimatsu nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero le paso lo mismo. Desde el momento en que vio al de antenas azules que parecen unas trenzas, con alas un tanto de mariposa, en su forma humana rey mantis religiosa entrar por esa puerta con ese aire de sensualidad quiso que lo hiciera suyo, le atrajo mucho más de lo que el mismo Osomatsu lo había hecho en su momento.

─Puaj. Tus ritos a veces me dan nauseas.

─ No deberías evadir el tema.

─No lo hago.

─Yo creo que sí.

Karamatsu jala a Ichimatsu, lo gira de lado y en esta posición le lanza una pierna para penetrarlo sin previo aviso. Ichimatsu no puede evitar jadear.

─Si yo quiero puedo acostarme con quien yo quiera porque para ti nuestra relación no es importante, supongo entonces que retome mi vieja costumbre de acostarme con mis presas.

Dice mientras le da fuertes embestidas y le lame el oído cerca de donde le habla provocando que a Ichimatsu se le erice la piel.

─ ¿S-serias capaz de hacerlo?

─Mi gente estaría muy contenta al respecto, me han pedido que mejor me aparee con varias demonios de mi especie para dar una camada de crías guerreras. O que me establezca con alguien del reino. No te odian pero son tradicionales en ese aspecto.

Ichimatsu le tiene envidia, habla con normalidad mientras le lame, le masturba y continúa con las poderosas embestidas.

─P-por mi p-puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana…

─ ¿Estás seguro? Nuestra relación cambiaria mucho.

─No porque tengas crías con otras s-significa que tenga-gamos que dejar de ser amantes…

Ahora el rey le pellizca un pezón lo que lo hace jadear y babear. En un arrebato, la cola del demonio de morado se enreda detrás de la cintura ajena para empujarla para ayudar a que sean más rápidas y fuertes las embestidas.

─No, no tendríamos pero mi prioridad serian ellos. Nuestros encuentros disminuirían, nos veríamos de vez en cuando, como cuando era amante de Osomatsu.

Dice ahora mientras saca sus fauces para morderle el cuello a Ichimatsu, quien instintivamente le agarra la cabeza para mantenerlo ahí. Karamatsu lo gira para que sus caras se encuentren y le da un beso húmedo y sucio al tiempo que le da un par de embestidas a su demonio, terminando de nuevo dentro de él.

Tan pronto como terminan Ichimatsu siente que su resistencia sobre humana está lista para otras doce horas de sexo, de hecho espera que Kara solo lo acomode en otra posición para seguir e intenta darse un beso con Kara quien se aleja y le saca el pene de dentro, dejándolo muy confundido.

─ ¿Pasa algo?

Dice mientras mira a su amante comenzar a vestirse y lanzarle su ropa a la cama.

─No, es solo que tendré que hacer unos encargos.

─Pero dijiste que dejaste las cosas listas para pasar un par de días conmigo. Solos tu y yo, incluso no iba yo a subir de nuevo a casa esos mismos días.

─Ahora que sugeriste la idea, debería ocupar mi tiempo en buscar a las candidatas.

─ ¿Iniciarías ya mismo?

─La temporada de celo se acabara en unas semanas y si no me apresuro pierdo la oportunidad.

─ ¿Y cuándo nos veríamos?

─Cuando tenga permiso, en el tiempo que dure la gestación no creo que pueda salir, estos casos requieren mucha atención.

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo dura esta cosa?

─Seis meses.

─ ¿Tanto?

─Bueno así son las cosas.

─ ¿Y luego de ese tiempo cada cuando nos veríamos?

─Si tengo tiempo, una vez al mes.

─ ¿Y si no tienes?

─Cada seis meses…

Ichimatsu mira la espalda de su amante favorito estar listo para abandonarlo para acostarse con un montón de demonios sensuales y mejores que él, que le podrían dar varios hijitos a los cuales tendría que atender todo el tiempo y su relación pasaría a ser la de amantes constantes, a como un amante de verdad de esos que le ocultan a la esposa de alguien. En un arranque, se levanta detrás de él para detenerlo de salir por esa puerta, lo detuvo con su colita.

─ ¿Y digamos que no quiero que te acuestes con otras?

─Eso me encantaría, pero para acceder a eso primero lo nuestro tendría que ser una relación formal…

Ichimatsu lo tira sobre la cama, se le sienta en las piernas y lo abraza del cuello.

─Acepto.

─ ¿podrías ser más específico?

─Acepto toda esa mierda sobre que somos pareja o lo que sea…

Karamatsu sonríe coqueto mientras le abraza a su novio.

─ ¿Fue tan difícil?

─Cállate.

Le responde y ambos se besan. Un rato después, de nuevo teniendo sexo en la posición de antes para Kara cargando a Ichi de los glúteos para subirlo y bajarlo sobre su erección, este de nuevo lo envolvió en su colita para ayudarlo y se besan a menudo para soltarse y que sea el de morado quien reparta besitos en su amado, el demonio azul va a establecer ciertos puntos. Claro sin dejar de lado su tarea.

─Estaba pensando en que deberíamos de ser más formales aun.

─ uhm-ha.

─Como viviendo juntos.

─ ¿N-no crees que es muy rápido…hablar de eso cuando acabo… de aceptar que somos pa-pareja?

─Solo sería la formalidad porque prácticamente nos vemos diario y diario uno de los dos duerme con el otro, solo nos separamos para trabajar.

─N-no me molesta pasar tiempo c-contigo pero n-no me gustaría vivir a-aquí…

─ ¿Por qué no?

Dice y hace tal movimiento que se amante gime fuerte.

─M-muy intimidante c-como tu dijiste…

─ ¿Qué te parece si luego hacemos una carrera? Quien gane decide donde vivimos juntos, si en mis terrenos o en los tuyos.

─E-está bien…Hablamos de los detalles c-cuando este menos concentrado en esto…

Tras esto, se besan con mordidas, lengua, sensualidad y deseo.

 **YYY**

─ Déjame ver si entendí ¿No solo aceptaste ser la pareja oficial de ese sensual demonio mantis que se convierte en un humano al que estaría dispuesto a darle, sino que accediste a vivir con él, pero como no saben dónde lo decidirán en una carrera infernal y el primero en llegar elige dónde?

Dice el demonio rosado con cara de ángel pero mala actitud mientras mira fijamente a Ichimatsu, mientras trabajan en eso de revisar los contratos de quienes han vendido su alma para que todo esté en orden.

─ ¡Yo sabía que tarde o temprano ustedes harían todo oficial, felicitaciones!

Grita una voz detrás de ellos y ahí viene llegando el dolor de cabeza de casi todos: El engatusador Osomatsu, quien trabaja con ellos, pero él engañando gente para hacer que firmen los contratos. Actualmente es la pareja oficial del jefe de toda la división: Choromatsu.

Ichimatsu no puede evitarlo y pone mala cara al verlo.

─ Parecieras olvidar que Ichi no te ha perdonado por serle infiel.

Apunta el de rosa.

─Oh estoy completamente seguro que Ichi-kun no me odia por eso. Digo soy consciente de lo mucho que nos gustábamos uno al otro y que no se esperaba que yo estuviera en otra relación, me guardo mucho rencor por un tiempo pero ya no se trata de eso. Sé que una parte de él esta agradecida porque yo fuera un idiota así eso le daría la excusa perfecta para acostarse con Karamatsu sin que lo hiciera sentir mal o algo por el estilo, sobretodo porque no pudo evitar sentir esta poderosa atracción desde que lo vio por primera vez. Me evita porque es conocedor de que si Kara hubiera hecho nuestra relación algo serio desde el inicio bueno, la relación mía con Ichimatsu no hubiera ocurrido porque a mí de verdad me importaba Karamatsu. Tiene miedo de que un día me aloque y quiera recuperar lo que me quito ¿O me equivoco mi querido Ichimatsu?

Dice mientras lo abraza y el otro se retuerce totalmente avergonzado.

─ ¡No me toques idiota!

─Ichi-kun es tan divertido cuando está enamorado.

─ ¡C-cállate!

─ ¿Entonces ya tienes planeado que hacer para vencer a Karamatsu?

Ichimatsu logra zafarse pero lo mira atentamente.

─Pues no sé si tu inútil cerebro lo procesa o no, pero en una carrera se debe ir más rápido que el rival para ganarle.

─No te portes condescendiente conmigo. Me refiero a que es un gran corredor de motocicletas, a su lado es muy difícil que puedas ganar, supongo que es por eso que Karamatsu lo sugirió en primer lugar: Para asegurar la victoria. Podrá parecer un tipo tan amable en comparación mía pero cuando se lo propone es todavía peor que yo.

Eso era cierto, sin mencionar que Ichimatsu tenía rato sin conducir su moto pues generalmente Karamatsu lo trae a casa o al trabajo para tener sexo sobre la motocicleta (a lo cual Ichi nunca se niega porque la vibración del vehículo lo mejora todo)

─ ¿Y qué sugieres que haga?

─Si no quieres perder, deberías usar tus medios demoniacos para salirte con la tuya.

Dice al guiñarle un ojo.

─ ¿Cómo hacer trampa?

─Karamatsu abusa de su poder sobre ti, constantemente manipula a la gente confundiéndola con su lado amable y seductor, no creo que sea mala idea jugar un poco sucio en su contra. Seguramente también tendrá algo preparado por su cuenta.

Ichimatsu lo medito seriamente, él de verdad no quiere vivir en esa zona tan desagradable, parece una discoteca de mala muerte con temática de colmena gigante. El lugar es incómodo así siempre lo hayan tratado bien en esos lares, si Kara está dispuesto a manipularlo con sexo bueno ¿Quién le dice que no está dispuesto a asegurar la victoria también? Bien, tendrá que tomar sus medidas para que las cosas sean más equitativas.

 **YYY**

Por fin el día de la gran carrera había llegado.

Se había acordado hacerla en un territorio neutral, en los terrenos donde vivía un amigo mutuo: Jyushimatsu el demonio. Quien de paso, les consiguió el permiso para la realización de esta carrera. Choromatsu se adelante frente todos y los participantes ya están en la línea.

─La única regla es que quien llegue primero a la meta elige donde vivirán.

Dice mientras se inclina y alza la banderita para que inicien. Karamatsu acelera mientras le lanza un beso al aire a su novio, quien se sonroja violentamente, lo aturdió lo suficiente para no notar un agujero hecho por termitas gigantes, el cual logra esquivar apenas usando su cola y sus alas.

 _/Ese maldito/_

Se queja mientras sonríe cuando ve que su novio le ha llevado una considerable ventaja, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Más adelante Karamatsu no puede evitar quedarse mirando en un espejo hermoso que resalta mucho su belleza, cautivado por sí mismo, termina acercándose de más al espejo que lo succiona y atrapa. En eso finalmente Ichimatsu ha logrado alcanzarlo para reírse de él en su cara y pasarlo de frente. Karamatsu es demasiado narcisista para haberse resistido a esa trampa tan obvia.

En una curva, un enjambre de abejas infernales comienza a seguir al de morado que termina completamente aterrado, huyendo, saliendo del camino metiéndose en un charco de lodo para protegerse. Cuando sale del lodo, puede ver a su amante que llega algo rasguñado y le guiña el ojo seductoramente antes de arrebazarlo.

Ichimatsu furioso maldice a su estúpido pero internamente se ríe de lo que le tiene listo después, mientras Osomatsu y Totty se la pasan de maravilla riéndose de todo lo que ese par es capaz de hacerle al otro para ganarle muy a pesar de lo mucho que se aman entre ellos. Karamatsu ha dejado a unas hormigas dejando un túnel debajo de un pedazo de autopista con lo que con el peso de Ichi, este romperá el camino y caerá en un agujero, mientras Ichimatsu ha preparado una trampa de pinchos que se activara cuando su novio pase y le ponchará las llantas. Hay una trampa gigante de esas que las polillas no pueden resistirse y terminan electrocutadas que Ichi preparo para ese lado insecto de su rey, a la par que unos bichos se comerán las llantas y el volante de la moto de Ichi. Con lo que respecta en habilidad en cuando a conductores, los dos son muy capaces aunque Karamatsu es claramente mejor en eso, pero eso no le impide a ninguno de los dos dejarle listas muchas sorpresas a su contrincante. Lo cierto es que más que una carrera de motocicletas es ver quien le deja las mejores trampas a su rival para poder ganar esta absurda competencia, que más sobre ser donde vivirán es sobre no dejarse manipular o demostrarse débiles ante lo que sienten por el otro.

Luego de dos horas de todo esto los dos están hechos un desastre pues pasaron de una cosa a la otra y están hechos un lio, al final ambos gastaron sus mejores trucos durante toda la carrera y en le recta final no tienen nada más que conducir más rápido que el otro. Karamatsu toma la delantera, pero Ichi se impulsa para alcanzarlo y superarlo un poco, lo que su amante no permitirá tan fácilmente, sus motos están lo suficientemente dañadas para ir despedazándose a medio camino, los dos se estiran y apuran sus maltrechos vehículos todo lo que pueden, la línea de meta por fin y es visible y los dos sienten que llegaran, los dos están a punto de llegar a empate si es que ninguno hace un movimiento final, a solo un centímetro de llegar a la meta aparece una ráfaga que determina al único ganador… ¡Jyushimatsu!

.

.

.

─ ¡Soy el más rápido! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

Dice mientras los dos concursantes se dejan caer al piso completamente paralizados por lo que acaba de pasar mientras observan a Jyushimatsu brincar de un lado para otro contento por su victoria.

─ ¿Y es posible que Jyushimatsu pudiera participar en primer lugar?

Pregunta Todomatsu.

─Bueno la única regla clara era que quien ganara la carrera, llegando primero a la meta, seria quien elegiría donde vivirían. Nunca hubo una regla que le prohibiera a Jyushimatsu participar.

─La reglas son las reglas chicos. ¿Y dime Jyushimatsu, donde te gustaría que Ichimatsu y Karamatsu vivieran?

Pregunta Osomatsu que apenas si puede aguantarse la risa, lógicamente con tono burlón y el de amarillo se sonríe enormemente para abrazar a la pareja.

─ ¡Seremos vecinos! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Mustle, mustle!

Anuncia contento y nuestra pareja lo miran sonreír tan naturalmente que no pueden negarse y le sonríen. Jyushimatsu vive en una zona bastante neutral y para ninguno de los dos sería difícil ir y venir para cumplir con sus obligaciones. Se ríen mientras se rinden a ver a su amigo feliz, emocionado de tenerlos más cerca. A veces las relaciones entre demonios son más complicadas de lo que parecen.

 **YYY**

*Bocchan: Señorito en japonés. Le dicen así porque es la pareja de su rey, mas no tiene un grado para ser llamado majestad o lo que sea.

*Kara es muy manipulador porque es un demonio (normal en los demonios manipular a través del sexo) y por la naturaleza de su especie de demonio insecto, siendo el rey de esa especie tan traicionera es lógico que ha aprendido muchas cosas, no por nada lleva sin ser derrotado del poder desde hace 150 años. Siendo uno de los reyes que más ha durado en el poder siendo tan joven.

*Ichi y Kara pueden tener sexo hasta por días sin parar porque son demonios.

*Sé que las hembras son las que se comen a su pareja sexual pero me pareció que si Kara es un demonio mantis pues el género no debería de limitarlo para llegar a su máximo potencial como rey demonio-mantis

*He estado buscando Kama Sutra para parejas homosexuales porque no solo a Karamatsu se le acaban las ideas en cuanto al sexo, di con una página un tanto…explicita (me asuste un poco) pero bueno, ojala tenga más oportunidades de usar este nuevo conocimiento jajaja

Buu! Ojala este capítulo les haya gustado, jajaja me dio tanta gracia, ósea desde lo manipulador que puede ser el rey y lo gracioso del final, jaja espero haya sido sorpresa jaja. Bueno gracias por dejarme un review (sé que lo harán porque me aman jaja) y dedicar su tiempo a leer mis choco inventos ¡Nos estamos leyendo, shao!


End file.
